Waiting All My Life
by dancerlittle
Summary: Just a little one shot based on the song by Rascal Flatt


**A/N: I heard this song on one of my old cds and thought it would be a good one-shot. The song is "Waiting All My Life" by Rascal Flatts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never thought would end  
Baby, I've been_

**October 20****th****, 2012 12:00 pm**

He stood in front of all their friends and family and stared nervously down the aisle. Looking behind him, he saw his four best friends standing there fidgeting just like he was. Giving them a grin, they immediately stood straight and stared ahead just like he was.

It was the moment they had waited two long years for. After a lot of bickering and petty fights, they had made it. Just the two of them.

_Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life_

Catching his breath, he watched the doors open before the four women lined up behind one another. Watching them walk towards him, he smiled at each of them as they passed. He watched his niece, Annabelle, walk up the aisle and curtsied before going to sit by his sister, Danielle.

_I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere  
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me_

Finally the musical she had picked started to play. He watched everyone stand up and wait for the woman in white to come flowing down the aisle. The doors were once again thrown open as she along with his dad, stepped into view. She locked eyes with him and gave him her million watt smile he had been longing to see all day.

_I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life_

Time stood still as they ever so slowly walked closer to where he stood. Never breaking eye contact, he stepped closer to her before they linked arms. At that moment, he knew he had the best present in the world standing in front of him.

"Who presents this woman?"

"We do." Looking to their left, they saw their parents standing there with big smiles and a few tears on their faces.

With a kiss on the cheek and a handshake, she was presented fully over to him. He helped her up the stairs before they stood firmly in place. Linking hands, he squeezed her before giving her a bright smile.

_And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are-I've been_

The ceremony proceeded until it was time for the vows. He grinned brightly before clearing his throat and saying the words that meant so much to him.

"I never believed in soul mates until I met you. You are my soul mate; the one I'm supposed to grow old with and the one I've loved my entire life for. You're it. I will love you from this day forward, Gabriella. This I vow to you today, in front of our friends, family, and God."

Troy, using the padding of his thumb, wiped her tears away before smiling encouraging at her.

"Troy, you're the person I've loved my entire life. The one person I could always turn to for guidance, love, and friendship. You're my soul mate, my best friend, and now soon to be husband. I love you and that will never stop. This I vow to you today, in front of our friends, family, and God."

_Your love I've been waiting  
Your love I've been waiting all my life  
All my life, all my life_

Once the rings were given, the older priest smiled at the young people in front of him.

"Troy and Gabriella, the only thing I have to say now is, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Pausing, he saw Troy's anxiousness and happiness written on Gabriella's face. "You may now kiss your bride."

Stepping forward, Troy smiled at Gabriella before whispering, "I love you."

Allowing her to say the words back, he kissed her in front of their friends and family as the clapping began.

The two were now officially husband and wife. They started on the path they knew was the right from the very first time they met each other. Gabriella and Troy knew this was the love they had been waiting all their lives for.

_

* * *

_

**That was just a little drabble that I got while listening to the song. Let me know what you think. Thank you in advance for the feedback!! **


End file.
